


Seven Days of Yule

by justdk



Category: Iron Breakers Series - Zaya Feli
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ilias does his best to come up with gifts and thoughtful gestures to convey his feelings for Jayce <3





	Seven Days of Yule

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a holiday gift for one of my good friends <3

“Easy there!”

A hand wrapped around Ilias’ upper arm, saving him from his near fall. The dishes on his tray rattled and wobbled precariously. His savior grabbed the tray, too.

“Oh, thank you!” Ilias gasped. “I wasn’t paying attention, I’m so sorry.” He looked up and was surprised, again, to find Ren standing in front of him. “Oh! Your Majesty!” Habit had him moving into a bow before Ren stopped him.

“Please, don’t,” Ren said. “We’re friends, Ilias, no need to be so formal.”

“R-right.” It was hard not to feel formal, now that they were living in the castle and King Ren was running the entire country.

“What have you got there?” Ren pointed at the tray.

“Stew and tea for Jayce. He’s been working nonstop, tending to those who were severely wounded in the battle,” Ilias said. “I have to make sure he eats.”

“Of course.” Ren looked wistful for a moment before shaking his head and patting Ilias’ shoulder. “If he needs additional help he need only ask, we have other healers here to help lighten the load.”

“Thank you, Your Maj— I mean, Ren.” Ilias flushed.

Ren waved him off. “Don’t let me hold you up!”

Ilias nodded goodbye and hurried off. The stew was getting colder by the moment and, knowing Jayce, he wouldn’t stop his work right away; Ilias was worried the stew would be stone cold by the time Jayce got around to eating it. The stew was a Lowlander specialty that Ilias had learned how to make from the Lowlanders in the camp. It was hearty and full of vegetables and herbs, said to give strength and ensure good health. And it tasted amazing.

The infirmary was not as crowded as the first few weeks after the battle, but there were still more occupied beds than empty ones. Jayce was sitting at the bedside of a young man who had lost his left leg below the knee. He had been struggling with the loss and, even though his body was mending, his spirits remained low.

Ilias caught Jayce’s eye and nodded towards the back room that served as both Jayce’s makeshift office and the storage area. The other physicians had their own rooms in the castle but Jayce, as the newest physician and transplant from Stag’s Run, had to make due with sharing the cramped room with the medicinal supplies.

Jayce said a few more words to his patient and then excused himself, following Ilias to the back room.

Ilias set the tray down on Jayce’s worktable and pulled him into a hug. Jayce wrapped his arm around Ilias’ waist and pressed his lips against the top of his head. He sighed deeply.

“Let me take over for you,” Ilias offered. “Just for a few hours so you can get some rest.”

“I’ll be alright,” Jayce answered. He nuzzled the side of Ilias’ face and kissed his cheek. “What did you bring me?”

“It’s a surprise!” Ilias grinned. He removed the lid from the bowl and stirred the stew. A savory aroma filled the room and Jayce’s stomach growled loudly.

“That smells wonderful,” Jayce said. He picked up the spoon and tried a bite. “ _Mmmmm_ so tasty _._ ”

Ilias sat on the edge of the table, swinging his legs and smiling fondly. “Good! It’s a Lowlander recipe. I’ve been trying to mimic what I picked up on the road. And the tea is supposed to give you energy and, um, stamina.” Ilias picked at the hem of his shirt, awkwardly avoiding Jayce’s gaze.

“Oh?” Jayce took a sip of tea and nudged Ilias’ knee with his elbow. “I’m touched that you’re so concerned about my stamina.”

Ilias coughed into his fist and looked away. Maybe he shouldn’t have added that last bit. He didn’t want to add any pressure to Jayce, not when he was already overtaxed.

“You’ve been so busy,” Ilias explained, “taking care of your patients and preparing medicines. Most nights you barely get any sleep and I’m worried. That’s all.” He chewed on his lower lip and tried not to think about how long it had been since the two of them had been able to be together.

“I know, I was only teasing.” Jayce patted Ilias’ knee. “You’ve been an enormous help, Ilias, I couldn’t do all of this without you.” He shoveled some more stew in his mouth, moaning happily. “And you made me lunch!” Ilias dared to meet his eyes and Jayce winked. “You’re spoiling me too much.”

“Pfft.” Ilias snorted. “No such thing.”

—–

The next day Ilias brought flowers with Jayce’s lunch. He had gathered them while harvesting medicinal herbs in the hot house. Luckily the gardens had survived the occupation and the war, though they had gotten a bit wild from neglect. Now random wildflowers grew amongst the orderly herbs and vegetables. Ilias was glad that the gardeners had left the flowers; they brought color and light to the recovering city and to Jayce’s workroom.

Ilias arranged the flowers in a jar and mixed a few of the medicines that Jayce needed before going on his rounds. While he worked he hummed a song that he’d heard the soldiers sing while they traveled; it was all about true love and missing home. Not very martial but it had been a camp favorite all the same. Some of the injured soldiers asked him to sing and Ilias obliged them, even though he wasn’t very good, looking over to catch Jayce gazing at him with a soft look on his face.

Later that night, when they were finally able to retire to their shared room, Jayce surprised him with a small bouquet of sweet smelling lilies. And tired though they were, they made the most of the rare, sweet moments together.

—–

It snowed all through the third day. Ilias spread extra blankets over the patients and wrapped a wool scarf around Jayce’s neck. They huddled by the fireplace whenever they got a chance, Ilias steadily feeding the fire more wood to keep it stoked. The fire warmed them; its golden light catching in Jayce’s hair and making it look like bronze.

During their break Ilias made a pot of hot cocoa for Jayce and gave him the peppermints he had bartered for at the market. Jayce sucked happily on the white and red candy, his lips stained with the dye. When they kissed Jayce tasted delectably of chocolate and mint.

—–

On the fourth day Ilias gave Jayce a soft leather glove he had sewn for him. The tips of the fingers were missing so that Jayce could wear it while he worked, as long as his work wasn’t bloody.

“It will help keep your hand warm,” Ilias said shyly.

Jayce took Ilias’ hands in his and kissed them. “Thank you, my love,” Jayce said, “it’s perfect.”

—–

By day five Ilias was a little worried about running out of ideas. He was doing his best to follow the Fraynean Yule tradition of giving small gifts or performing special tasks for one’s love. It was a weeklong celebration that culminated in a bonfire and feast on the night of the solstice. Since Ilias didn’t have the means to give many gifts, he’d been working on meaningful gestures instead.

The idea came to him while he sat with Jayce during his meal breaks, watching him scarf down food as quickly as possible. Inspired, Ilias had devised a simple lunch, something that Jayce could eat in a hurry. The kitchen staff all thought he was odd for making it, though Ilias thought it had turned out well. His recipe was simple: a warm biscuit sliced it in half, with eggs, cheese, and bacon in the middle. Jayce had loved it and told every single person in the infirmary about how good it was.

The next day Ilias was pleased to find his creation being mimicked and served to various lords and ladies, as well as the common folk. Ren had even come by to tell him how much he loved the biscuits.

“They should have a signature name,” Ren suggested.

Ilias stared longingly at Jayce who was bending over to pick up a piece of parchment.

“Jayce’s biscuits,” Ilias sighed.

Ren squinted at him. “A little… obvious, Ilias.”

—–

“I’m on to you,” Jayce said. They were walking back to their room after another long day at the infirmary, holding hands and enjoying the crisp, clean air.

“Hmm?” Ilias kicked his boots through the freshly fallen snow. Jayce had told him that if they were in Stag’s Run they would have already been snowed in. Being snowed in with Jayce wouldn’t be bad, Ilias thought.

“You’ve been doing the Seven Days of Yule,” Jayce said. He squeezed Ilias’ hand. “It took me a few days to remember that it’s nearly the solstice. I should have realized, figured it out sooner. _I_ should have been giving you gifts, too.”

“Oh, shush.” Ilias touched his finger to Jayce’s lips. “You have enough going on. Besides,” he added, looking away bashfully, “I like it, finding ways to surprise you.”

“I was very surprised this morning,” Jayce grinned. “Even though you made me late.”

“I thought you might like that.” Ilias tugged at the ribbon that was still tied around his neck and bumped his hip against Jayce. “You haven’t taken a day off since this started.”

Jayce tugged Ilias closer and kissed his cold cheek. “Is your gift good for the whole day or just this morning?”

“Good anytime!” Ilias tilted his face up and wrapped his arms around Jayce’s waist. Jayce leaned down and kissed him, their breath puffing out in white clouds.

“I have an idea, then. Follow me.”

Ilias followed Jayce through the courtyard, down empty halls, and to the lower levels of the castle. They stopped at a low, wooden door. Steam seeped out around the door and the air smelled of soap and flowers.

“The baths?” Ilias asked, voice hushed. “Aren’t they only for nobility?”

“I got permission from Ren.” Jayce flashed Ilias a brilliant smile. “See? You’re not the only one who can do surprises.”

The baths were deserted at the late hour. Jayce undressed right away but Ilias lingered by the door, suddenly feeling shy. He gazed admiringly at Jayce, drinking in the view of his broad shoulders and back.

“Come on,” Jayce called to him. “You’re not going to make me soak in the bath all by myself, are you?”

Ilias moved away from the door and slowly pulled off his tunic. “Of course not.”

They rinsed off and climbed in the mineral bath, the water opaque and smelling of rose bath salts.

“Ahhhhh.” Jayce sunk in the water until it lapped against his collarbones. “Much better.” He looked over at Ilias and smiled. “Don’t you think?”

“Y-yes.” The water was hot, much hotter than the water they typically got for their baths. Ilias felt like he was boiling but it was so good, relaxing every tense muscle in his body and soothing all the little aches that came from working all day.

Jayce’s foot bumped against his and Ilias startled, splashing water over both of them. Jayce laughed, the sound echoing in the room. Ilias flicked water at his face.

“Relax, there’s no messing around in the public baths,” Jayce said, “unfortunately.”

“What about kissing?”

“I can’t see how that would contaminate the baths.” Jayce reached for Ilias, pulling him over onto his lap.

Ilias wrapped his arms around Jayce’s neck, their bodies pressed together in a way that was too delicious to keep chaste for long. “Well,” he breathed, his lips brushing against Jayce’s good ear, “this is a bit risky.”

“We’ll blame it on the mistletoe,” Jayce replied, nodding to where a small sprig was hanging over the door. His fingers glided down Ilias’ back to rest on his hip.

“Good plan,” Ilias murmured.

—-

Ilias was certain that nothing could surpass day six and the evening spent in the baths. Now it was the final day of the Yule celebration and tonight the entire castle would gather to light the bonfire and revel through the longest night of the year.

Ilias tidied up the room and wracked his brain for ideas. He needed to do something extraordinary, something to declare his intentions. There was one way… a Lowlander ritual. But the other Lowlanders had gone south with Anik. Ilias paced around the room before stopping in front of Jayce’s desk. A bottle of ink and a pen rested on top of a stack of parchment. Perhaps that would work.

With steady hands, Ilias rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

—–

The courtyard was packed, everyone bundled up and laughing merrily, their hair sparkling with snowflakes. The bonfire was large enough that its blaze kept the courtyard from the worst of the cold. Ilias huddled next to Jayce, the two of them sharing a wool blanket and sipping from mugs of mulled wine. Children dashed around the square, singing carols and shrieking with laughter. Ren was seated on the balcony overlooking the square, his royal crown replaced by a crown of holly and ivy. Although he was smiling Ilias thought he looked a little lonely. Ren must have sensed his stare because he glanced over and waved when he spotted them.

The noise intensified the closer it got to midnight, the wine flowing and the people dancing and singing. Lively music filled the air and Ilias couldn’t stop grinning. Jayce danced with him, spinning and dipping him with ease. Couples exchanged kisses and Yule gifts; Yule night was famous for engagements.

Emboldened by the mulled wine, Ilias pulled Jayce away from the crowd until he found a secluded spot behind the holly trees.

“I have something to show you,” Ilias said. His words came out a bit rushed and breathless and he told himself to calm down. This was an important moment and he didn’t want to mess it up. He took Jayce’s hand in his and looked up at the man he had fallen in love with. “I’m not the best with words,” Ilias said softly. “I want to show you how much you mean to me, how much I- I love you.” He swallowed hard and fought to keep his voice from trembling. He let go of Jayce’s hand and slowly rolled up his sleeve, revealing the markings he had inked on his skin. He wasn’t totally sure of the symbols – a Lowlander artist could help with that – but he had outlined the scars left from years of wearing shackles and drawn a sword bisecting them, the tip pointing towards his palm. Wavy lines filled the space between the scars.

“I was thinking,” Ilias continued, “the sword is for Ren and Anik because they freed me, but the tip of the sword touching my palm and these wavy lines represent how you taught me to use my hands for healing, not fighting.” Jayce touched Ilias’ arm, rubbed his thumb over the old scars and the new ink. Ilias sucked in a breath and blinked back tears. “You changed my life, Jayce, and I want to spend the rest of it by your side.”

“Oh, Ilias,” Jayce smiled gently. “Don’t cry, love.” He kissed both of Ilias’ cheeks, his hand cupping the back of his neck. “I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you.” He kissed Ilias’ mouth, tasting like sweet wine and spices. Ilias pressed against him, holding on to the front of his shirt.

“I am a little disappointed, though,” Jayce said. “I had a plan, you see, but you got ahead of me.”

“What?” Ilias’ heart had stumbled at _disappointed_ and he was struggling to catch up with what Jayce was saying.

Jayce let go of him and reached into his pocket, retrieving a small box. Ilias gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. Tears sprung from his eyes and his lower lip quivered.

“I had a whole speech,” Jayce said, his voice low and a little rough, “but I’ll sum it up: Ilias, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Ilias clasped his hands together to keep from trembling. He was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“Oh, good!” Jayce laughed, his eyes shining. “May I have your hand?”

Ilias held the box in one hand while Jayce took out the silver band and slid it onto his ring finger. The ring glittered under the full moon. It was so lovely that Ilias couldn’t believe that it was his, that Jayce was _his_.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked Jayce. “This is too wonderful.”

“You’re wide awake, love,” Jayce murmured. He kissed Ilias’ ring, then the ink covering his wrist.

“I’m so happy,” Ilias cried, tears streaming down his face. He hugged Jayce and buried his face against his chest. “This is the best day of my life.”

“Me, too,” Jayce said. He kissed Ilias again and again, until Ilias was sure his heart couldn’t take any more.

As midnight struck and the cheers from the crowd reached a deafening crescendo, Ilias held tight to Jayce and made a silent wish that their new year would be full of joy and peace and love.

**Author's Note:**

> My timeline may be a little sketchy so apologies for any inconsistencies! I have no idea if Yule or the winter solstice is celebrated in the Iron Breakers world, or if they do things like kiss under the mistletoe. I do know that Ilias invented bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits through the power of love :D
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
